


Nine Times Lucky (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Sprat's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/30083">Nine Times Lucky</a>. <i>Elaine smacked her lips when she was sleeping.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Times Lucky (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Times Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083) by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). 



> Recorded for [audiofemme](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org)'s [a peck on the lips ii](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html).

Download at https://www.box.com/s/aafc77cb39da74b1033c


End file.
